


Sam & Jack - Sunset

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, sunset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4392422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Sunset

 

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #3 - Seeing Red](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14372488&viewfull=1#post14372488)

Photo of sunset taken at Mallory Square, Key West, February 9, 2010.


End file.
